Butterflies
by demmay
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is certainly a challenging situation.


wOW UM WELCOME 2 MY FIRS TSUBMITTED THING.

i would make a biG BLOCK OF TEXT HERE but thats dumb. fea isnt mine or whatever. (do i even need to disclaim. like. honestly.)

noire x severa gives me life

**Warnings: nothing except that inigo is a piece of shit and cynthia is pROOOOBABLY ooc. (sorry cynthia babie i just needed someone close to lucina)**

* * *

"I just can't believe him," Severa snarled vehemently. "The little shit openly flirts with other girls right in front of his own girlfriend. He's basically planning his own death."

Noire sighed, half-listening and half-pondering her current state. Being in love with your best friend was certainly a challenging situation. At first, Noire found her face heating up at the presence of the crimson-haired teen. Originally, she thought it was just a fever, and dismissed herself when the feeling arose. But it began to evolve. She then refused to make eye contact, as everytime Severa returned her glance, butterflies danced in her gut and she hastily directed her gaze away. She also had a hard time sitting next to her child-hood friend, as the butterflies would wake up to flutter once more. She began to wonder if it was a hex from her mother. It was a cruel hex, if anything. But, could the dark mage manage to make a love spell? Would she? It didn't seem likely. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Noire began to lose in her theory, as hexes only lasted at most a week. It couldn't be a hex. It was love, wasn't it? It was something that Noire knew wouldn't be leaving soon.

"I should tell Lucina about her little dickhead of a boyfriend." The redhead scoffed. "But, maybe I should spare her and destroy the bastard myself." Severa looked over at the black haired archer. "What do you think?"

The archer's heart lept anxiously. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly. She clutched her bow close to her. "Y-yeah! You probably s-shouldn't tell her..." Noire stammered, turning her gaze away from Severa to the ground. "You know how Lucina gets when she's upset..."

"Maybe, but... Noire, what's going on?" Severa snapped, almost acusingly. "You've been ignoring and avoiding me every chance you get. What did I do? Did I say something?"

Noire felt tears sting at her eyes. The last thing she was wanting to do was upset her friend. She felt guilty for her crush on the girl, it has done nothing for her except make Severa hate her. "I-I'm sorry, please don't yell!" she cried. She held her bow tightened, the wooden frame groaning under her grip.

The redhead's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, you know I don't mean to be angry," Severa sighed. "I'm worried about you. For the past, what... two months? You've been running away from me and you don't really talk to me anymore. I just want to know what's happening."

Noire shook her head. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and gave a pitiful sniffle. "Nothing's wrong." she said simply, unable to meet her friend's concerned gaze and furrowed brow.

"I think something's wrong and you need to talk about it." Severa pressed. "I'm not stupid, after all."

"N-no, I never meant t-that you were stupid!" Noire squeaked defensively. "It's not s-something I can talk about."

"Not even with me?"

"N-no..."

"... Are you pregnant?"

"W-what? Where did that come from?" Noire glanced down at her waist. "Am I growing a gut?!"

"No, of course not! You're just acting weird and that's the first thing that came to mind. Like, if I were pregnant, I wouldn't tell anyone for the sake of not allowing my parents to know."

"I'm not sure if I'd want mine to know either..."

"So is that a yes?"

"To what?"

"Being pregnant."

"What?! No, of course not!"

"Then what's the matter?"

The black-haired girl had two options. She could either tell her everything was fine and walk away, or she could confess her love for the other right then and there. But their whole friendship could crumble if it made Severa uncomfortable. Or, it could blossom into a new relationship, one more intimate and less platonic. Noire swallowed. She reached into her pocket and with her talisman in hand, she opened her mouth.

She was cut off by the sound of a screeching princess. Noire and Severa exchanged glances for the first time in quite awhile. Noire made a distressed face, but shoved her talisman in her pocket. She had to be brave, Lucina could be in trouble. They both rose. Noire grabbed her quiver and slung it over her shoulder. Severa grabbed her steel sword and they both dashed off in the direction of the yell.

Once the entered the clearing, there on the right stood a bristling Lucina, clutching Falchion in her hand in rage. Noire and Severa ducked and took cover behind a few bushes, peering through the branches.

"Now, now, love, t-there's no need to be angry," a familiar voice spoke feebly. Noire glanced over, seeing a certain flirt with his hands up defensively. A certain pegasus knight stood behind him, lips bruised and face flushed.

The blue-haired princess gripped Falchion tighter. "Are you expecting me to be calm in this kind of situation?" she growled. "You're a complete idiot!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I should have listened to Kjelle. But, I didn't." She lowered her sword, and turned. "...I expected more of you, Cynthia."

"W-wait, Lucina!" Cynthia cried, "I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry!"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't do this kind of thing!" Lucina spun around to face her, tears streaming down her face. "I've had enough." She turned again to leave, and stormed off.

Cynthia reached out to grab Lucina's arm, but was stopped by another arm. Inigo shook his head.

Noire felt anger bubble through her body. The temptation to shoot an arrow at the duo coursed through her veins. But, was it her place? Severa, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

The redhead burst out of the shrub, racing over to the two. "Inigo, Cynthia!" Severa yelled. She jabbed her finger into Inigo's chest. "You. How could you do something like this? You could have picked anyone else, but you had to pick Lucina's best friend? You've probably ruined their friendship! I hope that makes you godsdamn happy, you sack of shit!"

Noire quickly rose from her spot behind the bushes and stumbled over to the other girl. "Severa, please stop!" Noire pleaded.

"Why? I'm just getting started." Severa turned to Cynthia, eyes narrowing in disgust. "And you, why would you-"

"-Severa, no more!" Noire paused, then threw a look at the pegasus knight and blond mercenary. "I'm disappointed in you two." With that, the dark mage's daughter took her friend's arm in her hand and tugged her off.

"W-wait, Noire!" Severa struggled against her friend's grip. She glared back at Cynthia and Inigo. "Don't think that you're off the hook! When I get back, you two are going to get it!" Immediately after, the mercenary stopped struggling against Noire's grip and walked in pace with her friend. The redhead let out a frustrated sigh. "Gods, I wish I would've been able to do something before this happened."

"It's not your fault," Noire replied, letting go of Severa. "Lucina must've found them on her own. It was bound to happen..." She trailed off, the butterflies stirring from their slumber in her gut. She felt her face and ears begin to burn again. Frustration coursed through her veins. Why did she have to fall in love with her best friend, and why was she constantly reminded when they were alone? It made everything awkward, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Well, whatever. Kjelle and Owain will take care of Lucina. And I'm sure Inigo will recieve a beating from Gerome." Severa huffed, a pout reaching her lips. "And when Gerome's finished, I'm gonna pummel their faces in." She cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"U-uh, that's not the best idea." Noire stammered, jumping at the loud snaps coming from her friend's hands. "We have to work together, we're at war. Fights need to be solved peacefully."

"Whatever," the redhead shrugged, flipping her red pigtail. "Anyway, you never told me what was wrong."

"O-oh." Oh yeah, she was going to tell her everything. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Noire assured, offering a weak smile.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Severa groaned impatiently. "I just want to know what's wrong so we can fix it. I'm getting a little fed up with you refusing to talk."

"After dinner," Noire promised. "I-it's kind of an embarrassing subject."

"Whatever. But, you're telling me one way or another."

* * *

hHAHAHHAHa

i dont have time to write another one. no im kidding i'll write one someday soon. some day in the future. (probably tomorrow) (or the day after)

i trust myself enough to have proofread at least most of this but that might not b the case lmao


End file.
